


Operation: Poppies

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: I am doing this multifandom drabble challenge. Some of the prompts are rather strange. Like "poppy".





	

"What's up with those poppies?" Emma asked Regina, looking into her garden.

"They're cheerful."

"It looks like you're starting an opium operation."

"I might have overdone it. But I am not planning to become a drug lord. Although, I could."

"You do realize that I am the sheriff."

"Do you want me to list all your crimes? Kidnapping, trespassing..."

"You can talk, miss destruction of public property."

"Being thrown at town's clock tower isn't destruction of civil property."

"Throwing fireballs in the city hall is."

"Hey, I popped my shoulder throwing those."

"Well, it seems you popped the whole garden."


End file.
